Driving assistance systems are increasingly being equipped with the ability to guide motor vehicles in a longitudinal and a transverse direction. This results in an ever greater capability of motor vehicles for autonomous or unassisted driving. A goal of autonomous driving systems is to develop autopilots in motor vehicles to the point where such autopilots are capable of handling a wide range of unexpected events as well as a human driver is able to. The practically unlimited number of situations that may arise in real life over the entire period of use of a motor vehicle makes it impossible to foresee every possible situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,339 B2 discloses, inter alia, a method and a device for automatically updating the calibration parameters in a motor vehicle, wherein a remotely controlled data-calibration system is configured to acquire operational data from motor vehicles via a telecommunications interface, and to generate updated vehicle calibration parameters based on the analysis of the acquired operational data, and to transmit these parameters to a computing platform via the telecommunications interface, wherein said operational data from the motor vehicle is generated by sensors inside the motor vehicle that detect visible and audible activities inside the motor vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and a device for modifying the configuration of a driving assistance system of a motor vehicle that enable improved automatic guidance or control of a motor vehicle in particular in the event of unforeseen or critical situations.